User talk:Sclera1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bolts and Blip Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Sclera1/List of Character page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Thanks for the edits you made on this wiki. Keep up the good work! Admin promotion Woo224 (talk) 10:56, March 23, 2013 (UTC) since I'm not very active on this wiki, but you are, I'll promotenyou to an admin so that you can greatly improve this wiki. Take care and keep it up! KeybladeMaster here KeybladeMasterZac (talk) 00:26, September 1, 2013 (UTC) sorry to drop this on you, but first, hello and thank you for the auto greeting. now onto the main point. bolts and blip's role in their short series are nearly reversed. with blip, he is the true main protagonist, the plot tends to often revolve around him plus if they're one thing i know about male duo best friends, it's the level-headed one that's the main character and the dopey, stupid, impulsive one that's second to the mature one. plus they tend to be impulsive. i studied the both of them carefully and read wikipedia and their roles are definitely backwards. i couldn't take it anymore so I impulsivly changed their roles back to their real ones. sorry for doing so but i couldn't help it. it kinda ticks mee off when something in particular importance, but don't worry, when i got it from wikipedia, i made sure it was accurate and it all appears okay. anyway that's about it. sorry again for the reformatting and thanks for the auto greeting. Hey there Sclera. I have some free time, so if you want to chat or would like some committed help here, i'm all for it. I actually can get messages like a mintue after someone sends them and i'm not online. Got a new Samsung Galaxy tablet so now emails come to me faster. Plus i do like Bolts & Blip and i would like to help. Message me back when you can. Later! KeybladeMasterZackery (talk) 15:19, October 10, 2013 (UTC) By the way, KeybladeMasterZac was an old sockpuppet I forgot to delete when i was banned on kingdom hearts wiki. I had gotten the situation fixed and i was unblocked but i forgot to switch my accounts back when i left that post on your page. Took me 2 weeks to notice. I only got blocked for it because a friend got blocked there and the admin that did it though we were in cahoots and blocked me and another. So we made sockpuppets to straighten it out but we didn't know what a sockpuppet was and that it was wrong because we were new to wiki posts and whatnot. KeybladeMasterZac WAS that sockpuppet but KeybladeMasterZackery is my real acccount. Anyway just letting you know. Later. RaiderZ (talk) 03:53, March 30, 2014 (UTC)Sclera please delete all the pages that has bad grammar. This guy is posting bolts has a crush on someone called benson and rugby plz help Thanks Thanks for banning that user who was vandalizing. I really appreciate it! And plus, can I expand articles, I'm not gonna do redundancy or anything like that.RaiderZ (talk) 16:15, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Help What's a blog post and what do I do with it? Confused I am confused. You ask madness crazy to be admin even though he hasn't contributed much. Please explain why because I dont get it. Delete this when you are done with it thx. I don't wanna fill up your talk page with spam.RaiderZ (talk) 23:01, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Admin? Hey Sclera should I be an admin since im pretty online here and I watch Bolts and Blip every day? Yes or no? Respond on my talk page.--RaiderZ (talk) 18:32, April 21, 2014 (UTC) The link leads to an adoption request page. Explain how is this going to make me an adminRaiderZ (talk) 16:12, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Other account This is RaiderZs other account! Hello Sclera. I am using other accounts to edit the wiki FYI( I won't vandalize)-WindowClimber It's ok I don't really care if I'm an admin or not so don't worryRaiderZ (talk) 16:03, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Vandal back The vandal is back and he is using a different IP address. You know, the vandal who messed up Bolts page and created spam. He just made another dumb comment on Bolts page. Plz block him.RaiderZ (talk) 20:46, April 30, 2014 (UTC) 189.186.10.210 You banned window climber, what about the user above? RaiderZ(talk) 5:01, May 2, 2014 (UTC) About MadnessCrazy About him. DEMOTE HIM NOW. HE HAS NOT DONE AT LEAST A HUNDRED CONTRIBUTIONS. PLZ DEMOTE HIM IF HE IS AN ADMIN PLZ.RaiderZ (talk) 22:43, May 2, 2014 (UTC) WOW, SCLERA1, JUST WOW!!! Thank you for the promotion. I checked in on this wikia now and again to see if there are edits I can fix but now I'm an admin?! This is awesome! Don't worry, I'm going to contribute. But two things if you wouldn't mind, 1: during the visits I sent spent checking in on bolts and blip wikia, I also dealt with someone tampering with bolts' s page, perhaps it's the same person. He kept saying in Spanish and then in English but terribly that he was dating a member of the Iron Maidens but he didn't get permission and he kept doing it even when I kept stopping him, and now I see someone is still doing that, can I be let in on what's been happening if that's cool? And 2: what would you like me to start work on now that I'm an admin? Please get back to me when you get this, because I'm eager to get started! Have a good one! KeybladeMasterZackery (talk) 11:31, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay, sorry, it's just that the name seemed female is all, my bad. KeybladeMasterZackery (talk) 13:41, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Thx for the promo. Now I can block that spammer when youre offline.RaiderZ (talk) 18:33, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Hmm okay. But let me know if if can help with anything, hope to see you around. KeybladeMasterZackery (talk) 19:34, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Demotion of Keyblade Hey Sclera, why'd you promote Keyblade if his contributions are not so great? Demoted him cuz of that.AF-506 (V unit) (talk) 21:07, May 28, 2014 (UTC) I blocked AF guy, and demoted him, so you don't have to give him a warning. He's my friend at school and I specifically told him not to vandalize. And Sclera, Instead of Appearances in episodes, we can use references to episode articles, I know how to use them. Can I promote Keyblade back, too? Respond on my talk page plz. Thanks, RaiderZ. (talk) 20:51, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Help please Hey Sclera1, can you help me on infobox templates? I was wondering if I can add them to character articles. Thanks.RaiderZ (talk) 19:00, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Ok, thx man.RaiderZ (talk) 03:41, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey, can I unblock Keyblade cause AF blocked him, Madnesscrazy, KeybladeMasterZach (the sockpuppet) and I forgot who else. Can I unblock them? Hey. Sclera, is Keyblade really an accomplice of AF-506? AF said so on my talk page. Respond if u can. :)RaiderZ (talk) 18:05, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, or is he undercover working for AF? Just kidding i dont think KeybladeMaster would assist an adminship abuser. Better warn AF again or he'll destroy the wiki.RaiderZ (talk) 22:49, June 7, 2014 (UTC) (SausageMan054 (talk) 17:13, June 10, 2014 (UTC)) what do you want ? who are you? The problem will be fixed, ASAP.--RaiderZ (talk) 22:05, June 12, 2014 (UTC) We are ready to strip RaiderZ of his admin rights. Tell him to stop demoting us. Oh, dont demote me plz >:)AF-Epyon (Leader) (talk) 02:13, June 13, 2014 (UTC) I wouldn't say they're vandals, because they didn't mess up any pages, call them dictators.KINGBOBMC (talk) 01:43, June 16, 2014 (UTC) HELLO SCLERA! Hey, I'm gonna promote you back after all the mayhem that AF guy caused. Regards,KINGBOBMC (talk) 05:33, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Look, the reason why we have been causing all this "mayhem" is because we think RaiderZ is extremely corrupt. we think he will abuse his rank and vandalize the wiki. Demote him. Sclera1 (Back up) (talk) 02:10, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Great success Hello Sclera, I just wanted to say that we have made some fantastic progress so far. We have created infoboxes for some of the characters, but it's still a work in progress. I guess that AF is no longer making bad things on this wiki (Good relief!) so I guess we can leave him alone-for now. Also, I found out that "DIana" is still targeting the wiki (mainly Bolts) but hes only made one edit so far, I'll look onto that.KINGBOBMC (talk) 20:24, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I'd say he cant do any more harm right now, unlike early June. If hes so obsessed with me, why does he go on your talk page?RaiderZ (talk) 17:42, August 4, 2014 (UTC) It's fine. I didnt think that way. But Af does. :) lolRaiderZ (talk) 03:02, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I think ive been going easy on him for too much. Ill block him for an indefinite amount of time. Plus, I get confused between the imposter and your name, they look the same! Kind of...RaiderZ (talk) 20:45, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Im very sorry Sclera, but I had to demote Keyblade. His edits were mostly countering the spanish guy or commenting on your talk page. I also had to do it because he used his other account to copy paste from wikipedia. (plagiarism)XxDESTROxX (talk) 02:57, August 23, 2014 (UTC) ok i see. At least it wasnt much.XxDESTROxX (talk) 03:00, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Do you and key know each other? im curious.RaiderZ (talk) 03:06, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Are you talking about keyblade or you?XxDESTROxX (talk) 02:53, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Your right, your edits were all in your words.XxDESTROxX (talk) 18:32, August 24, 2014 (UTC) KINGBOBMC here Hello boss, Just checking in. I can see on the wiki, XxDESTROxX had added infoboxes for episodes and for characters! That guy did such an amazing job! Oh, and by the way. He had gotten admin rights but DONT WORRY. He hasnt done anything wrong. However I will be watching him. So anyways, Key got demoted? Such a shame :( On the ther hand, key never did anything he promised to do when he was admin. I suggest to remove his bureaucrat rights as well, because of that same reason before. Bye KINGBOBMC (talk) 18:37, August 27, 2014 (UTC) I know where the Diana editor came from. scratchpad.wikia.com Just asking, how can i get rid of AF's bereaucrat rights? He cant do any more harm if i do that.XxDESTROxX (talk) 22:10, August 29, 2014 (UTC) I cant change his bureaucrat rights. Admin rights i am able to change.XxDESTROxX (talk) 20:41, August 30, 2014 (UTC) We have got to remove AF's bereau crat rights. Not admin rights, BEREAUCRAT rights are the big deal. If we block him, he'll unblock himself.RaiderZ (talk) 22:21, September 4, 2014 (UTC) No, I am not able to. Ask the wikia staff.KINGBOBMC (talk) 18:41, September 5, 2014 (UTC) The big deal is not his admin rights, but his bereaucrat rights. He can use those rights to unblock him self and promote himself, so right now, hes pretty much unstoppable :(RaiderZ (talk) 18:58, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me Sclera1, but who is af exactly? Is he something i should worry about?Official-Bolts (talk) 19:02, September 6, 2014 (UTC) You know that diana guy? I think hes the same guy who made the spanish edits for Final Conflict. Heres a theory on why he makes so much spam: When he made those edits, Keyblade constantly reverted them, so he got mad and decided to spam the wiki. RaiderZ (talk) 22:52, September 8, 2014 (UTC) The Diana guy lives in Mexico according to WhatsmyIp.